


Winter

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [22]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living and working in Okinawa, Tim and Tony have a hard time finding any together time, but when they do...<br/>Tony had to catch his breath. "Whoa, no foreplay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 22 of 'The Promise' series of 500-word drabbles.

**Winter**

It seemed as though Tim was never home that winter. He was either heading off to the Far East Field Office in Tokyo or was locked down in Cyber, trying to avert the latest crisis coming out of North Korea.

Tony had his own heavy caseload, and he swore he'd seen the inside of more Naval vessels during his time in Okinawa than in all his years working out of the DC office. In his first month in Okinawa, Tony had to quickly learn his way around the huge military base, how to deal with the local police, and a hundred other things that came with his position as senior field agent.

He liked working with his fellow agents though. Agent Mary Swift reminded him of Dorneget, gawky but brave, and Bob Woodruff was like Kate, always fast with a sharp comeback. Tony figured it was God's way of messing around with his mind. Still, he missed home: Ohio State games, his favorite Baltimore beer, and snowy streets on a crisp February morning. But most of all he missed his friends.

< • > < • >

When Tim and Tony did find themselves at home together, they didn't waste any time. Those precious moments were spent with Nicky, but the second their toddler fell asleep, the couple headed to bed.

< • > < • >

"Get your knees up higher," Tim said impatiently, pulling Tony further down the bed. "I need to be inside you." He barely waited for Tony to comply before he penetrated him.

Tony had to catch his breath. "Whoa, no foreplay?"

Tim thrust hard a couple of times, smirking. "'Real men go in, unload and pull out.'"

Tony stared at Tim in wonder. "Did you just quote that cheesy cheerleader movie? Oh…what's it called?" Tim kissed him hard, probably to shut him up, but Tony didn't care because Tim was doing these shallow thrusts that kept hitting him just _there_. Tony closed his eyes and groaned, "Fuck, do that again…oh _fuck_!"

"Is this what you want? Like this?"

Tony clutched at Tim's sweaty shoulders. With no barriers between them, he was dying by inches every time Tim's hot shaft slid back and forth inside him. They'd given up condoms in favor of the pill months ago and every sensation was intensified and he could barely bear it.

Tim kept up a steady rhythm, and took possession of Tony's cock. With just the tips of his fingers, he slid the skin back and forth and watched Tony writhe. "Just let it go," whispered Tim, "I've got you, Tony."

Tony arched and bucked, his heart pounding a crazy rhythm. Tim drove in deeply and released with a deep groan, and that was enough to drive Tony over the edge. "I'm _coming_ …"

Afterwards they lay in each other's arms, legs entwined, Tony still breathing hard. "That was…amazing."

Tim looked at Tony with concern. "You okay?"

"You're gonna kill me."

Tim grinned. "That was pretty hot, wasn't it?"

"Except for your movie quote," Tony snorted.

"Love you, too, Tony."

"Mmm…"

< • > end < • >


End file.
